The Queen's Acacia
by The Ephemeral Sanity
Summary: Chung Seiker, the only offspring of the Guardian of Hamel—the mightiest warrior of the human race, had been declared to reside within the castle walls of Altera where he will be raised to be a mighty King of both the Nasod and Human race. The Nasod Queen, Eve, also stated that Chung will be her consort as she plans to conceive a strong and intelligent heir. What lies further ahead?
1. The Infant known as Chung

**The Queen's Acacia  
By The Ephemeral Sanity**

* * *

"The Humans offer me an insubstantial infant to win my approval upon this treaty? Are they trying to please me or are they trying to anger me?" The Nasod Queen irritably said as she elegantly flipped her silver hair to the side while she sat on the black high chair in the centre of the Queen's Chamber. Clearly, she was not amused by the strategic diplomacy of the Human Race. More importantly, Queen Eve was certainly not thrilled to see a human—much less a child, inside her abode—her private sanctuary.

Oberon bowed downed before the Queen as he answered. "My Queen, if I may. This infant is in the lineage of outstanding humans that excelled in the art of combat and strategy. The infant is the only and legitimate offspring of the Guardian of the Human Race. According the ancient records, such traits can be passed on to the offspring as the process of reproduction undergoes. The human will be very much substantial to the Nasod Queen as you will need a strong and competent heir for the future of Altera."

"If that is so, then it must be the same for the human race." The Nasod Queen laughed darkly as she gave a cold glance upon the infant that was resting inside a basket of some sort. "I must have underestimated the humans in the field of tactical intelligence. By serving me their brethren, an heir to both thrones of Nasods and Humans will exist. When that happens, this infant will be crowned King of the Nasods. Perhaps this is what the ancients called as Check Mate."

Oberon looked at his Queen in confusion. He barely understood what the Nasod Queen had in mind.

"Oberon, the time of the Nasods will soon be over. The rise of the Humans is inevitable."

The Queen's right hand grew even more confused. "My Queen. I do not understand. When you announce your marriage with the human, you will bring peace and prosperity to the Nasod race. I do not see how our time will end by your union."

Queen Eve smiled at him. "The title of the Queen is lower than that of the King. And by allowing the infant to be crowned as King, the Nasod race will be swallowed by the Humans. The merge of the two race will deal the final blow to our end as we are severed from the alliance and our economy is damaged from the previous war. If the state of our lands and our ties with the other races are devastated, the Nasods do not have the upper hand upon gaining the title of supremacy. Oberon, do you not understand? Be it that I agree upon the treaty or pursue war with the Humans, the power and influence of the Nasods will perish."

Oberon's eyes widened in realization. "My Queen! What should be done?"

The Nasod Queen only let out a smile. "I shall part take and sign this treaty to prolong our reign over the lands of Altera. It will give time for us to recuperate and possibly coexist with the humans and gain back the trust of our former allies."

The exiguous human let out a soft cry as it pleaded for attention. The Nasod Queen bitterly curled her lips up as she gazed over the human infant.

"What is the name of the human?" Queen Eve asked.

"The Human is named as Chung Seiker, my Queen." Oberon replied.

The Nasod Queen nodded and gave out an absolute order. "I hereby declare Chung Seiker as a citizen of Altera. He will be cared for inside my castle until his coming of age when he shall be crowned as the King of the Nasods!"

Oberon knelled before the Queen as he acknowledge her order. "Yes, as you wish, my Queen."

Chung Seiker, the only offspring of the Guardian of Hamel—the mightiest warrior of the human race, had been declared to reside within the castle walls of Altera where he will be raised to be a mighty King of both the Nasod and Human race. The Nasod Queen, Eve, also stated that Chung will be her consort as she plans to conceive a strong and intelligent heir.

The future was distorted. What lies further ahead for the Nasod and Human race?


	2. The Gathering of the Servants

**The Queen's Acacia**  
**By The Ephemeral Sanity**

* * *

The treaty of Nasods and Humans had been declared official by the seal of vow—stating the future marriage of the Nasod Queen and the claimed "Prince of Hamel". Peace was said to have began exploring the bounds of each lands in haste as time flows undisturbed. But that statement was only a glimpse of the wide horizon. Although tranquillity resides in the throne, the scars brought by war was still aching in pain. The people who took part and became a victim of the bloodshed never recovered from their gruesome experience. It was an unforgettable memory to be buried by the loss of many. War was still in the hearts of the people—fighting their fear of another wave of bloodshed to come.

The peace treaty was only of formalities that ensures a temporary peace and a second wave of war as soon as the strings were pulled from either sides. One wrong move would set everything in ablaze and will restart the unwanted phenomenon. The only hope for both races was to successfully merge together as the Nasod Queen and Prince of Hamel undergoes through the ancient tradition: the vow of the sacred union—marriage.

But as Chung Seiker was still an infant, the vow of the sacred union will have to wait.

The cries of young Chung seemed to grow louder and louder as time progresses. The Nasod Queen grew irritated as she gently racked the crib of the infant to calm his nerves down. But unfortunately, Queen Eve was not successful at her attempt to stop the infant from crying. The Nasod Queen turned to her most trusted Nasod and exclaimed, "The noise that this infant makes is unnerving. Oberon, silence him at once!"

Oberon bowed as he apologized to the Queen. "I am only programmed for combat and strategical purposes. I do not possess the intelligence to handle a human infant. Also, I have engaged myself into safe mode so my sensors will not evoke into terminating the human when the noise pollution rises to the maximum level. My apologies, my Queen, but you have no use of me under the current situation."

The Nasod Queen had her eyebrows knitted while she gazed over the infant as she caressed the soft smooth cheeks of young Chung which made the child less loud as he was before. Queen Eve had her eyes widened as she realized that touching soothes the child to calm his nerves down. "What a strange creature humans are." She muttered to herself before she turned to Oberon.

"Oberon, is the new servant ready to operate?" The Nasod Queen asked. A project was done by Oberon for the last 504 hours. It was a project to create a Nasod that would be capable of handling the situation that both him and his Queen are unable to.

"Yes, my Queen." Oberon turned at a certain direction where a silhouette of Nasod could be seen as it was getting closer. "Present yourself, female Nasod." He said in a monotonous tone as he summons his creation.

The new resident of the Altera castle presented herself to the Nasod Queen. "My Queen, I am a Nasod that specializes in maternal operations. How may I be of service to the Nasod Queen?"

The Nasod Queen nodded in satisfaction. "First and foremost, I will grant you a name. I hereby call you Ophelia of the Nasods."

Ophelia bowed as a sign of appreciation. "Thank you my Queen."

"Ophelia, your primary job is to educate me with the way of human maternity as I am to cradle the infant by myself for future reference. My Code of the Empress cannot be installed with such intelligence; therefore, you shall provide me beneficial education instead. But there will be times that I do not have the time to engage with any maternal operations, so you will be given the task to take care of the infant while I am busy with the political matters. You must always take extra precaution and care upon handling the human as he will be my consort in the future."

Once more, Ophelia took a bow upon agreeing to the Queen's contract. "Yes, as you wish my Queen."

"Very well. I have an important meeting to attend to and Chung's presence is essential. Ophelia, take the human and follow me. Oberon, led the way."

"Yes, my Queen." Both Oberon and Ophelia respectfully replied simultaneously.

The Nasod Queen and her servants had gone through a certain hallway that only the Queen and her most trusted allies could enter. The hallway impregnates a passage that leads to the secret underground chambers of the Queen where the forbidden experiments were kept. A series of advance computers, capsules, and cables were neatly lined up together in a file. The smell of oil and various chemicals welcomed the servants and the Nasod Queen to the realm of revolutionary science and technology.

Queen Eve approached the farther end of the chambers. A human was strapped on tightly by interconnected blades on a bed to prevent him from escaping—or rather, from causing damage as he might go berserk at any given moment. The Nasod Queen smiled darkly over the human. "How are you feeling, Raven?"

"Never been better." The human manage to let out huff before evoking a grin as he tried to not succumb to the pain caused by his newly installed Nasod arm.

"Excellent." Queen Eve smiled in delight as she gesture towards Ophelia who was carrying young Chung. "Ophelia, bring Chung and come closer."

Ophelia obeyed her Queen and walked closer to her. Raven gazed at the new Nasod and the infant she was carrying. Curiosity got the best of him so he unconsciously said, "A child?"

"Raven." The Nasod Queen called out to him in a serious tone. Raven turned his attention back to the Queen as he waited for her to continue. "Before I complete the process of installation, I have a contract to settle with you. As payment to your rebirth, you will serve as a Shield and Sword to my future consort, Chung. You will not have to aid the Nasods into battle. I only wish for you to 'protect' him as you Humans would state. Will you agree upon my request?"

Raven intense gazed over at her so-called consort. A human child and the Nasod Queen? How was that even possible? The age gap was far. If the child was at the age where he could be of use to procreate, then the Nasod Queen would be—no, it was not his place to think of such. Raven had his gaze turn back to the Queen. He had suffer so much from the war. Betrayal by his comrades—his people, and the loss of his everything were his attained scars of war. Raven sought for power. Power to annihilate those who betrayed him—those who took away his family and his love. If protecting Chung was his only gateway to attain that power, then so be it.

"I swear my oath to the Nasod Queen as I will protect the child with my life." Raven said as he intensely looked eye to eye with the Queen.

The Nasod Queen smiled in satisfaction. "Oberon, untie him at once. We will approach the final stage of the operation."

"Yes, my Queen." Oberon obliged.

Queen Eve floated in mid-air as she was about the change from the Code of the Empress to another one that specializes in creating Nasod Weaponry. "A Code solely created for the purpose of destruction. Battle has once more seeks its aid. Provide me the power and intelligence of the ancient Nasods, Code of the Nemesis."

Nasod Drones and Spears were created out of carbon and metal particles from the air and hovered as the Queen floated. The newly summoned weapons disassembled into microscopic pieces. Raven looked up at the Nasod Queen with a slight fear attached to his countenance. The Nasod Queen held out her arm and pointed at Raven. The disassembled pieces quickly flew towards Raven and pierced its way inside his Nasod arm. He screamed in pain as the disassembled pieces reformed and restructure his arm from the inside. The phenomena continued in less than an hour; finally, the operation was completed—leaving Raven to his knees as he collected himself to face his new power.

"Raven. I now cast upon you the power of the Nasods. Do not betray your sworn oath." The Nasod Queen said as she reverted back into the Code of the Empress.

"Yes." It was the only thing that Raven could manage to utter. The arm was excruciatingly painful that he could not speak nor think properly.

Ophelia and Raven are now employees of the Nasod Queen. In less than a day the Queen managed to gather competent allies that would support her in the future. Peace was ephemeral as a silk thread. If the peace treaty would last, then Ophelia will be able to do her job to its maximum extent. If not, then Raven will ensure the safety of Chung as Raven will never betray the Queen as he was scarred by betrayal from his own people.

Time flows by undisturbed. Whose job will be fulfilled to its maximum extent?


	3. The First Day of Education

**The Queen's Acacia  
By The Ephemeral Sanity**

* * *

According to the ancient text, the anatomy of a common Nasod is completely different from a Nasod type such as the Queen. A common Nasod does not possess the organ of reproduction while a high class Nasod type such as the Queen possesses the organ used for the purpose of procreation. In conclusion, high class Nasods are similar to humans in one way other than superior intellect—both possess genitals use to reproduce an offspring. But the knowledge of comparison between Nasod and Human anatomy was a story long forgotten by many.

But as the Nasod Queen bears the responsibility to marry a human and carry his offspring, she must embrace the lost knowledge of the ancients and incorporate it to reality.

"Ophelia, what are these things between Chung's legs?" The Nasod Queen asked curiously as she softly touched the genitals of the human infant. Young Chung looked as if he was having fun and created a series of giggles as the Queen continued to explore his private parts. By cleansing the body together with Chung, Queen Eve stumbled upon a new discovery.

Ophelia replied to the Queen as she prepared the clothes for both of her masters to wear. "My Queen, that is a male human's genitalia. It is the organ used to produce an offspring."

"Fascinating." The Nasod Queen nodded to herself as she continued her feat. "I have read the ancient records about such, but it looks slightly different from the image that the book contains."

"The content of the ancient records only possess written text and images of the reproductive system of a Nasod or Human who have reached puberty or adulthood. Young Master Chung has yet to reach puberty which is why his possession is different as it is depicted from the ancient records." Ophelia explained to the Queen.

Queen Eve stopped at what she was doing and stared at the thing between Chung's legs. "I have also read the ancient records of how the process of creating an offspring is done. But I do not understand on how such can be done with the length of this. Enlighten me, Ophelia."

Ophelia was done arranging the clothes and moved closer to the Queen. "My Queen. As Young Master Chung undergoes through the period of growth, his genitals will also undergo through the process of evolution. In other words, it will grow bigger and longer your excellency."

"Most interesting." The Nasod Queen switched her gaze upon a far off distance as she processed everything she learned in her calculative mind. "At what age will Chung be able to be ready to undergo the process of procreation?"

"Typically within 14 years of age will the Young Master be ready to undergo through the process, My Queen." Ophelia replied.

The Nasod Queen had her eyebrows knitted at Ophelia's reply. "Within 14 years? I see."

Ophelia seemed to notice the Nasod Queen to be more interested with the topic so she suggested, "Shall I bring Master Raven here for you to observe and experiment on him, My Queen? Comparing an infant's to an adult's in actual view will be more desirable if you wish to know more of the evolution of the human male reproductive organ and as for how it works—Master Raven could provide us a visual example for this matter."

"No." Queen Eve replied without a second thought. "I do not see the reason why I should learn more of this as I will only need to learn about carrying an offspring of this human. But I do appreciate your suggestion, Ophelia."

"I am only doing my job as it should be, My Queen." Ophelia took a bow.

The educational class about reproduction had come to an end. As the Nasod Queen exited the bathhouse fully clothed and prepared for work, she was able to acquire a new information in hand which will be useful in the near future. It was Queen Eve's first time on seeing such an interesting scenery. The topic did not retire from her mind later that day.

In a coincidental twist of fate as the Queen still ponders upon the topic of the day, she met Raven along her way towards her Chambers. The Nasod Queen stopped as soon as she saw the human with the Nasod arm. Raven also stopped as he sensed that the Nasod Queen was eyeing on him very intently from a short distance. He tried to trace where the Queen's eyes explore on to. Raven found himself staring at his centre as he pin-pointed out on where the Queen was looking at.

"Fascinating." He heard the Nasod Queen mutter under her breath.

It was one of those days that Raven was actually curious if Nasods were sexually frustrated in one way or another.


	4. The Growth of Attachment

**The Queen's Acacia  
By The Ephemeral Sanity**

* * *

According to the ancient text, the time consumed in the process of mind evolution for a high class Nasod and a Human is widely different. The fact that Nasods—no matter what class, can be installed with a matching persona and a specific library of information that would determine in what field will it specialize makes the gap even bigger. Whereas for humans, it would take years for a human brain to develop and be able to comprehend the information that a high class Nasod has. In conclusion, high class Nasods do not undergo through the same process of mind evolution as the Humans have.

It would explain why the Nasod Queen do not understand the process that Young Chung has to go through. The experience of logic and reasoning evolution was parallel—it was vexing to wait.

"Chung, for how long will you speak in such an incomprehensible language? Can you not even manage to utter my name properly?" The Nasod Queen said as she held Young Chung in her arms while she sat at the throne. The infant continued to act as such and muttered words happily like a 6 months old human child would. Queen Eve sighed as her eyebrows were knitted. "The pace of evolution for humans is rather slower than I imagined."

"My Queen. It is only normal for a 6 months old child to speak in such language." Ophelia countered the Queen in a polite tone.

The Nasod Queen caressed Young Chung's cheeks gently as she replied. "I am disappointed. Is he not from a lineage that excels in tactical intelligence and combat, no? Surely he evolves faster than a regular human would."

Ophelia did not argue with what the Queen said. It was true that some humans develop faster than others. The Nasod Queen knew of this and that is why her expectations on the infant was high.

Oberon entered the chamber and announced the arrival of Raven as he bowed in respects to the Nasod Queen. "Master Raven wishes to have audience with you, my Queen."

"Very well. Let him enter." Queen Eve replied.

Raven entered the chamber and was slightly in awe as he saw the Nasod Queen holding Chung in her arms. But as soon as he stepped closer to speak to the Queen, he equipped his battle face on. "Nasod Queen. The humans in the east are preparing for a rebellion to dethrone the King of Hamel and to destroy the peace treaty between Hamel and Altera. You are requested to have audience with the Senace Kingdom and the council of elders immediately. They wish to acquire your aid in battle to repel the rebels."

The Nasod Queen raised her eyebrows upon hearing that Hamel wish for her aid in battle. "Are the humans in the east that much of an adversary for Hamel to have them seek for my help?"

"Yes. The people of Velder are treacherous and ambitious. They would do anything to accomplish what they desire." Raven said with a pain painted on his face and in his voice.

The Nasod Queen smiled darkly. "Oh, is that statement based from experience, Raven? "

Raven's eyes twitched. The Queen sure knows how to push his buttons. The man with the Nasod arm did not gave other gesture as his face had said it all. A pained expression brought by betrayal and loss, it was plain visible upon his countenance.

Queen Eve closed her eyes and laughed. "How amusing."

Young Chung accompanied her in the laugh of emotions. The Nasod Queen opened her eyes and caressed the infant's cheeks once more. "Oh, are you amused as well, Chung?"

Raven gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He could do nothing but stand and let the Queen belittle him. If it was not for her, he would have died in the plains, never to gain power and hope for revenge. But he could point out clearly that the Nasod Queen was a sadist. Raven could only wish for Chung a good luck upon being married to the sadistic Queen.

The Nasod Queen ended her laugh as she gazed at Oberon. "Humans are such disgraceful creatures are they not, Oberon? They seek my aid but they tell me that I must depart to their land. Surely those who request for help must be the ones who would come, no?"

"Yes, my Queen. It is only of proper manners that those who seek for help would be the ones who would travel to have audience with us. But nevertheless, nobility requires you to accept their heed. It is a part of your excellency's obligation to the Nasod Race—to prolong the existence of our kind." Oberon said while he lowered his head.

"Noblesse Oblige?" Queen Eve bitterly laughed. She stared at Young Chung with a cold expression. "How tiring." The Nasod Queen caressed his cheeks one last time before ordering Oberon to prepare for their travel. She whispered, "Chung, grow up faster."

The Nasod Queen sighed. "Oberon, prepare for our voyage."

Oberon bowed down and exited the chamber. "As you wish, My Queen."

Queen Eve stood up from the throne and walked down towards Raven. "Ophelia, take care of Chung for me. I must prepare myself for the journey."

Ophelia replied. "Yes, My Queen." She took Young Chung from the Nasod Queen's arms. As soon as she took the human away from the Queen, Chung cried in protest.

The Nasod Queen pay no attention to the cries of the human child and made herself walk towards the exit of the chambers. "Raven, let us go."

Raven took a glance upon Chung before obeying the Nasod Queen.

"E-eve." A soft stutter of the Nasod Queen's name echoed throughout the room which surprised everyone inside the vicinity. The Queen's name continued to be called out by an unknown entity. "Eve. Don't go."

All heads turned to the source of the voice. They were all pointed out to one single direction. The voice came from Ophelia—or rather the one she was carrying. "Eve."

"Chung?" The Nasod Queen said, quite taken by surprise.

Young Chung cried out her name as he flailed his arms in the air—as if he wanted to go and hold the Queen. "Eve!"

It was as if Ophelia had malfunction and had put Chung softly down the ground which enabled the infant to crawl his way towards the Nasod Queen. Raven and Queen Eve could only stare at Chung as they were surprised by his actions. Chung crawled a good foot away from Ophelia before taking the courage to try and stand by his own two feet. The infant stumbled at first as he was testing and trying his balance. When he was up and was standing, Chung had his arms pointed directly at the Queen with his hands open—as if he wanted her to welcome him into her arms. He walked in a minced manner towards the Queen as he called out her name over and over again. "Eve!"

The Nasod Queen could only turn to Chung's direction with widened eyes. A short moment later, he was already beside her and was hugging her leg in cries for her not to leave. The Queen laughed as she crouched down and picked up Chung from the ground. "Amazing. Excellent, Chung! You have not disappointed me after all."

"Eve!" The child called out.

The Nasod Queen caressed his cheeks before giving Chung a joyous smile. "Do not be anxious, I will come back for you."

A 6 months old human child could manage to talk and walk his way. Raven was in awe of what he had just witnessed. What just happened?


End file.
